Flash Fiction Challenge 2007 Entry
by Junona
Summary: Saber has to negotiate terms with his family about what love is.


Fic © Ele Characters © WEP Written for FlashFiction Challenge 2007

"Yes, Edward. It will be the best if _you_ explain to him."

When the doors closed after Mary Rider, her son and husband returned to their troubled conversation.

"Richard, do you think your mother and I married for _love_? In our marriage love came much later, even later than you were born. In the Highlands, a marriage is an agreement between two clans, that in their turn are related with other clans. Your mother's clan supports me in everything I do and one day it will support you, my heir. If I were _ever_ to treat your mother disrespectfully, her clan would have turned their backs to me at once, and the Rider's name would have been dishonoured."

"I knew it was an arranged marriage, but times have changed."

"Nothing has changed, Richard. This world is still savage and dangerous, and one has to have a strong backup in it. Why do you think it was so easy for you to enter Her Majesty's Intelligence Service or transfer to Cavalry Command Academy in such a short period of time? Why can you travel without restrictions around the New Frontier? Do you think it is because of your good looks or your Star Sheriff badge? No, son, it's all because of who you _are_. In a marriage only two things are important: a good name and a respectable kin. Other things come with time."

"Do they always?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. We had good and bad days with your mother in our marriage, but we always stood as a unit when it came to politics. You perfectly well know about the clan system and that you are violating it with your…your… _proposal!_" –it was uncommon for Edward Rider to raise his voice. He was on the edge of bursting because his son was obviously not getting the basic things and trying to break the wall with his head.

"So, the problem is that I chose a woman outside the clan system?"- Saber was nervously strolling around the room. He came home to visit his family on his vacations and also to share the good news with them, but now it seemed that everything he would say was pre-destined to go wrong.

"Please don't mistake me. You are my son, your mother and I love you very much, and we wish you only happiness. Believe me, neither your mother or I have anything against Cynthia, but what is known about her background?"

"One thing is certain: our great-grandfathers didn't go hunting together."

"Sarcasm is out of place. Hierarchy creates system, and system creates order. It has always been like this. What can she offer to our clan?"

"She loves me, dad. She would give her life for me if it came to it. I am marrying her and _not_ her family, no matter how hard you try to convince me of the opposite. She also has things to give up in order to marry me because life of a soldier's wife is unsteady and rough. A marriage is also about compromises. At the end of this year, Cynthia will cross the threshold of this castle as my bride, or it's the last time we are talking to each other."

"Are you going to abandon your family for that woman?"

"If I have to."

"I hope she lets go of you as soon as she is aware of it. If she really loves you, she will not want you to become an outcast because of her ambitions.

"_Ambitions?"_

"Without a family one is nothing. I _could_ agree if you chose April, even though she is not a noblewoman, but her father has earned a good reputation in the military."

"Only Cynthia will become my wife."

"Richard, please. You are related to several royal lineages of this planet owing to your ancestors."

"Being a noble means being a _noble._ Cynthia will not dishonour the Riders, now I even think it can be quite the opposite. I am the luckiest man on this planet because she agreed to become my wife."

"Is she expecting a baby that you are so hurrying?"

"Of course, not!"- Saber's face flush crimson red.

"You have to tell me the truth if you are going to have a heir."

"And what if she were pregnant? Would you bastardise your own grandchild?"

Edward Rider sighed.

"Well, then love her if you must have it your way, but don't _marry _her."

"Is _this_ my father talking?"

"You take passing emotions too seriously. Do a little bit of travelling while you still have time. When you return to her after your vacations, simply tell her how things are. We do not want you to lie to her. Tell her your family is against your union and that you are going to lose their respect and support if you marry a commoner."

"Now she's also a _commoner_?"

"It wasn't me who created this system, and I'm not going to be the one to end it."

"Is this your final word, father?"

"It's my final word as a clan leader _and_ your father."

"Then, I have nothing to do in your house anymore, Sir Rider. Adieu."

"Saber!"

Saber froze by the doors, holding the handle.

"_If _you leave this room now, without promising to me _not_ to marry without your family's consent, you don't have a family anymore, and I just hope your reputation that you worked so hard for now will work the same hard for you because now you have only your paycheque to depend on. And one more thing before you go through that door: remember, that the Rider clan stops with you."

"Tell me, Sir, do you have a heart?"

Saber was hurrying down the castle hall staircase, wishing to leave this place as soon as possible. The big family portraits on the walls, depicting famous members of the Rider clan on different glorious occasions, were looking at the last of the Riders, and their faces were unreadable.

(1000 words)


End file.
